


Negan NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes





	Negan NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

This mainly depends on the partner. If it’s a wife he doesn’t like to stay around too long as to not get attached. However, if the sex got particularly messy or kinky he will clean up after himself and clean you up. Sore ass after he spanked it? He’ll gladly rub some lotion into your ass to soothe the sting. If he’s feeling particularly generous and it’s his bed he won’t kick his partner out or hope they are gone by morning. He’ll probably go start the shower and both of you can share. This of course might lead to shower sex but he’ll still clean you up afterwards. If his partners looking particularly wowed by his moves and exhausted he’ll normally give them some sort of cocky remark about how good he is. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favourite part of course is his cock. And he lets people know it’s his favourite part, what with all the pleasure it can bring. He really likes a good long pair of legs, why do you think the wives are always in short dresses? He loves legs, loves thinking about them wrapped around his waist or his head. He normally has a hard time picking a favourite body part however, he likes most parts. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Negan has a strong as hell pull-out game, partly because he doesn’t want any surprise pregnancies but also because he likes covering his partner in his cum, his favourite places being their ass or chest. He sees this as a way of marking his territory, claiming what’s his. His cum is salty, I mean he doesn’t exactly have the food to make it taste better with it being the apocalypse and all. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Would this man really have any dirty secrets? He’s open and cocky about all his sexual adventures, even those with men (Negan is bisexual.) 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Negans had a lot of pussy and he definitely knows how to please a woman in every way. Once he’s done with his partner they would have probably had more than one orgasm and be a mess. He gets off on making you feel good so the more orgasms you have the better he feels. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

It’s a tie between, https://78.media.tumblr.com/60990a08eb045f5774678e4bc89e0648/tumblr_p899d3oRP21ww5ym2o1_400.gif and https://eroticablack.files.wordpress.com/2014/11/image.jpg?w=620

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Negans very serious in the moment, sex is a very important thing to him so no matter who it with its quite intense and serious. I mean he might say something in the moment that’s pretty funny but other than that its mostly serious. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Negan tried shaving once, never again with how itchy he was when the hair started to grow back. Now he just keeps it very neatly trimmed, he doesn’t like it to grow out of control. Thankfully his hair down there isn’t too thick so it isn’t a hassle to keep tidy or clean. Its darker than the hair on his head, probably the only hair that isn’t greying just yet. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

These are incredibly rare moments and you would be very lucky to see a loving side from him. You must be real special to him in order to see this side of him. This side of him would take things slower, be much more gentle and actually shut his mouth for once, no crude comments or dirty talk. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He loves to touch himself almost as much as he loves sex. If he can’t find someone to fuck when he’s in the mood then of course he’ll touch himself. He’ll touch himself when bored, when he wants to get some frustration out, before he goes to sleep. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

The man has a huge daddy kink. He loves to be called daddy in the bedroom, it just gives him more of a reason to be in charge and do what he wants to you. I could list all of Negans kinks but I would be here for hours so I’ll just list one more. He loves roleplay, he loves to dress up or for his partner to dress up and act out different sexual scenarios. Whether he’s a cop or you’re a naughty nurse he loves it. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Something about the meeting room really excites him. Whether you’re riding him in his chair or he’s got you bent over the table. He knows that everyone knows he fucks you in that room. sometimes he’ll even let you sit on his lap for less important meetings and finger you under your skirt, he doesn’t care if Simon or Dwight see. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

It doesn’t take a lot to turn Negan on, he can get in the mood easily. Sometimes he gets himself all worked up just by thinking of all the dirty things he could do to you next time he sees you. Sometimes if you kiss him the right way he’ll be hard and ready to go. The thing that really gets him going however is submission. Why do you think he makes most people kneel and avert their gaze when he’s near? To see you on your knees before him, and going so far as to call him sir will have him dragging you off to the nearest dark supply closet for a quickie. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

We all know how Negan feels about rape so even a rape fantasy play wouldn’t sit well with him. Anything he would consider immoral or wrong like piss and shit, kids, animals. Sounding just sounds painful to him. He also isn’t so keen on feeling powerless either. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Negan loves to give and receive. The man loves eating pussy, says that all pussy tastes different, loves making women cum on his face. Pussy to him is like food, he can never have enough of it. He needs it too survive. Negan loves getting his dick sucked, he’ll bend over backwards just to get it sometimes. He loves seeing you on your knees with his cock in your mouth. And if you swallow you’ll get an extra treat from daddy. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Negan is mostly always fast and rough. He’ll only go slow if he wants to tease you. He prefers it rough, even when your rough with him whether it be slapping him, pulling his hair, dragging your nails down his back of biting his neck. He loves it. He loves spanking you and leaving lots of marks on you, it just lets people know who you belong too. And if people hear how rough the sex is he couldn’t care less. Sometimes he’ll wake up to his room still a mess from the night before. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He likes quickes almost as much as normal sex, sometimes if he’s super busy throughout the day that’s all he’ll have time for. As long as he’s sticking his dick in something and cumming, he’s happy. This means you’ll be dragged off to a lot of dark corners of the sanctuary or found screaming in pleasure from a supply closet. Thankfully people know not to interrupt. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Negans motto is to always try something once. So, he’s more than willing to experiment and he will voice his opinion if it makes him a little uneasy at first. When it comes to risks, anything that might harm him or his partner won’t even be taking into consideration. Risky sex locations however, he loves finding new places to fuck you where just about anybody could walk in. Maybe he wants to get caught.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Negan can be an asshole when it comes down to a lot of things but he is a gentleman when it comes to who finishes first, the lady always cums first no matter how close he is. Negan has a lot of stamina though, he can go all night long if need be. Sometimes he likes to test both your limits and see how many orgasms you can both have in one night. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He owns a few and he knows he can always go out on a run to get some more. He has all the basics, handcuffs, rope, blindfolds, cock rings, viberators. He likes buttplugs for his partner though, making them walk around with it in all day so that they are ready and prepped for later on. He likes to joke about using Lucille for spankings, but he would never do that. He likes using vibes on you, to tease you and then see how many times you can cum. He normally likes to make a game out of things with the toys, like if you stay quiet enough he’ll make you cum twice etc.. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Negan loves to tease, mainly because he loves it when people beg. Submission makes him hard so he is willing to tease you for hours on end. You’d likely be restrained so he’s even more in control and he could be teasing you in multiple ways, some crueller than others. One time he got you to the brink of orgasm and decided to leave the room just because he can. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Negan can be loud at times but he prefers his partner to be louder than him, loud enough that people throughout the sanctuary can hear them. He is definitely vocal when it comes to sex, he could probably dirty talk someone to death. With it being Negan as well there’s a lot of growling and cursing the closer he gets to cumming. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Negan is bisexual and would gladly fuck Rick, Simon and Daryl. He appreciates a good ass. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Not only does Negan have a great pair of crystal balls, he has a great cock too. And he knows it, he takes pride in it. He sometimes even refers to it as Lucille 2.0. He’s a grower, not a shower. 8 inches when fully hard and has a good girth too. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

It’s through the damn roof, he at least needs to fuck once a day. This is where having some wives is helpful as this gives him variety. I mean did you expect him to have a low sex drive when he refers to his dick in every other sentence? 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Depending on how many rounds you’ve gone, if it’s a lot he’ll be out pretty quick. He’ll stay awake for aftercare and that’s it, he’ll be out like a light. Otherwise with just the one round it might take him a little while to go to sleep or he might not sleep at all.


End file.
